9 Crimes
by JazzSpazzCullen
Summary: It was ok I couldn't remember much of my human memories. Made it easy not to see faces I once loved. So some 400 years old here I stand faced with tougher decisions then ever and oh yeah I might just tear my family apart along the way.JasperPOV ratedT4now
1. Blast From the Past No

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Twilight or its world, just my little obsession with it and the original character that popped in my head months ago.

I never thought much about my hazy human life since I became a vampire. But from time to time I wondered what happened to the family I left behind before going off to the war but not much. Back then, during the Civil War, it was difficult to track people down or even find accurate death records. So eventually I let it go. It wasn't until I was a little over four centuries old that I discovered a truth I wish I never found.

"I'm not saying we should go somewhere super conspicuous, but Forks is one of those places that don't change much." My niece Renesmee spoke to me.

"It's your birth place how can you get sick of it?" I replied.

"The same way you get sick of Aunt Alice swapping the clothes out of your closet all the time."

It was true, my wife Alice did tend to do that every year or so. I learned to keep the articles of clothing that I really favored buried in plastic bags out in the woods.

She saw where they were of course, but seeing as how they were still there, I guessed she knew I didn't want them to end up in yet another Goodwill bag.

"Well, you know it's not up to me where we go."

"But Grandpa, dad and everyone else values your input." She added. "I just wanna be within a decent distance to a party town and a beach! I'm so sick of clouds and rain and snow I can't take it anymore Uncle Jasper! I know none of you guys can get that, but not everyone in this family sparkles. And maybe at a beach Jacob wouldn't look so out of place without a shirt on."

I smiled knowing I was in a lose, lose situation, she had been taught well by her aunts.

"I'm not making any promises." That was all it took.

"Yes!" She squealed. "You're the best Uncle Jazz!" She threw her arms around my neck for a few seconds before dancing off.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked coming around the porch her arms filled with shopping bags. She saw me glare at them before I responded.

"Really, I think I all boils down to hormones." I pecked her on the cheek before grabbing a few of the bags from her hands. "And what's _this_ all about?" I mocked. "Am I gonna lose another drawer again?" I really hoped I wasn't.

"No, I think for now you're safe." She smiled back. "But I do have something in this very small bag that I think you'll like." She swayed the tiny pink bag on one finger. I knew what kinds of things came in bags like that, the best kinds, and it was always something more for me then her. "And I have it on good authority that the house will be empty tonight." She added as we climbed the flight of stairs to our room.

I stopped for a minute and as I smiled I shook my head and asked. "Do you ever get sick of being a know it all?"

"Never." She lightly tossed the bags on our bed then headed for her vanity.

I sat down the ones I carried next to the rest before trying to sneak a peek in the bag that now had come to fascinated me so.

"Ah, ah, ah, no peeking, you'll just have to wait." She teased.

"Oh, come on just one little look?" I help up my index finger as she took the bag from me.

"No, but I will give you a clue," She said as she leaned close to my face tangling one hand in my hair. "It currently matches your eyes." She breathed in my ear making me wish the house was empty now. Plus I became aware this morning that at some point in the night my eyes had turned black from thirst, and Alice looked good in black. I usually didn't hold out this long to minimize temptation but I had been waiting for Alice to return. Now I was planning a much shorter hunting trip.

"Well, what do you say we leave these bags here for now and go take care of the thirst factor?" I pulled her on my lap by her hips holding her there.

She let out a little giggle before speaking. "I have to change first."

"Of course you do." I kissed her lips hard before releasing my grip on her.

She got up and headed to the over sized walk-in closet. I followed her leaning against the door jam watching her undress. She must have felt my eyes on her because she turned around to look at me as she pulled on a new top.

"What?" She asked suspicious.

"Nothing, just after four hundred years I still can't figure out how I deserve someone like you."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and stood on her tippy toes to get closer to my face.

"And I'm sure in another four hundred you still won't get it." She kissed me gently before giving me one of her drop dead smiles I loved, no pun intended.

"Everyone will be gone an hour after dark." She added.

That meant roughly 5 hours "Well, we should get going don't you think? Lady's first." I gestured to her and followed her out the back door.

As I hoped we had kept our hunting trip brief, I knew it wouldn't be long before I was right back to square one so I was thinking about making another one with Emmett and having a little fun. Alice was all business at hunting times; it was Em who I could count on if I wanted to make a game out of it.

We took our time walking back to the house hand and hand even though it was well after dark and the house would for sure have been cleared out. Alice had filled me in that the alone time was at her request. Which would have made me self conscious but I had grown accustom to it decades ago.

Mine and Alice's relationship tended to be more on the private side unlike that of Rosalie and Emmett. In the time since I found my new family I had attended well over a hundred of their weddings versus just the one I had with Alice not long after we first met. And I wouldn't have minded so much but Rosalie had me and Edward on a rotating schedule for best man duties, still regardless of whose turn it was I had to stand up so it did get a little annoying. I was thankful Bella was on the shy side so the one she and Edward had centuries ago was enough for her.

I had let my mind wonder over the things that could be done having the house to ourselves and it got me thinking maybe this next move we didn't follow the family. We'd done it many times before usually lasting less than a year before gravitating back when we started to really miss them.

"So I was thinking, what if we headed for Philly instead of back to Forks?"

Philadelphia was a place me and Alice knew well, it was the city I met her in all those decades ago, the diner was long gone but the place still had the same sentimental value now as it did then. We also kept a house there which had been left vacant for too many years.

When she didn't say anything I looked over to see her eyes staring off into nowhere.

"Alice?" Judging by the look on her face it was nothing good.

"Someone's in the house. A vampire wi-" The disturbed look she held quickly changed to terror. "Nessie." Was all she said before we were running full force through the Canadian forest.

I was the first in the door and immediately I could smell the new scent of the intruder but I couldn't hear the usual humming of Renesmee's heart.

Alice gave me one look before disappearing back outside.

I moved forward through the house in complete defense mode. Whoever was here was playing games.

"You might as well come out now, one way or another you'll be dead before you have a chance to escape." It was then that she appeared. A face I remembered, but not really.

"Jasper, wow, Maria was right you are certainly intriguing, as far as immortality goes." A small blond woman with red eyes told me.

I could say nothing back to her, only stare.

_No, no, not her, please tell me not her. _ Was all that kept running through my head. It was the familiar heartbeat that caused me to break eye contact and look toward the kitchen.

"Uncle Jazz? I'm sorry I know I'm not supposed to be here but I really need-" Renesmee stopped when she saw the predator standing in our living room and remaining speechless.

The blond woman turned and looked at Nessie but didn't speak or move.

"Nessie." Alice whispered from behind her taking hold of her arm to pull her back. Renesmee complied.

"Get her out of here." I spat.

Alice took Nessie's hand and once again disappeared out the door.

Once I no longer heard the blood pumping I knew it was safe to speak.

"What are you doing here Ariana?" I asked in an emotionless voice.

"Really, that's all you have to say after four hundred years?" She didn't look hurt in the least in fact she was smiling a wicked smile.

"Yeah, that's all I have to say, that and maybe sorry." I sounded a little cruel even by my standards.

"Sorry? For what?" She questioned.

"For what you've become." I looked at her red eyes and didn't see anything.

"Well, don't be I'm not." She started pacing back and forth and I was still on edge.

"I gotta say you're looking a little scary there Jazz."

I knew she was referencing my dominate scars.

"Yeah, well we all got a past." I commented.

"And quite a past you have, so I'm told." She stopped pacing and looked at me. "Aren't you gonna ask how I know your Maria?" Never once since she spoke did she stop sounding so sarcastic.

"The thought crossed my mind, and she's not mine." I felt the need to add.

"Small detail, anyway she's the reason for all of this. Why I'm a monster, and not to brag but also why I look so damn hot! Figuratively speaking." A dark smile crossed her lips. "You see after she turned you Maria came looking for me. She caught me up on what you'd been doing for all those years without so much as a letter letting those who loved you that you were ok. And she had every intention on me being in your army. Turns out I wasn't exactly what she was hoping for, so before she could put the axe on me I fled." She said keeping it short.

"Why would Maria go after you?"

"You really can't think of a reason?"

After thinking about Maria's personality one reason did occur to me.

I huffed. "Maria always did value powers." I must have gotten it right for she didn't object.

"Not in my case." She added. "But you even as a human you were always special. So what's with the _Uncle Jazz_?" She laughed as she changed the subject.

"She's my niece."

She laughed even louder.

"You're niece? Now how is that possible? I mean she's obviously human, which by the way you might want to get her heart checked it's running a little fast."

"She's more than human and over two hundred years old." I didn't know why I felt the need to tell her about Nessie but it seemed appropriate.

"So she must be one of the infamous half breeds." She now moved to sit on the couch closest to her, and it took everything I had not to fly at her.

"Don't call her that, she's better then you and I could ever hope to be." I hissed; if there was one thing I hated more than this blond woman it was someone trashing _my _niece. I would even say I was more protective of Nessie than Alice. But not by much.

She held her hands up defensively. "Hey, I'm holding a white flag here."

"Finding that hard to believe, so just tell me what are you doing here?" I finally remembered my original question.

"I'm looking for a change, I'm getting sick of my old routine, and a few weeks ago I ran into Peter and Charlotte they tipped me off about where you were, how you…_live_. And here I am." She held her palms up and smiled.

"A change? Ariana I think you're someone better suited for the Volturi then with me."

"Exactly, that's what I'm looking to change!" She said it like I finally got it but I still didn't.

"You're a wild card Ari, I can feel it all over you, and I won't risk my family for you." I was stern on that.

"You're _family_? You're family is dead Jasper that's not exactly news." She said finally snapping out of that sarcasm shit and into a 'fuck you' tone.

"And that's why you'll never fit here." I replied.

She got up from the couch and walked to stand next to me. I didn't show it but I never let my guard down.

"I remember a time when you would have called me family." Now she looked a little hurt, but she wasn't really feeling it.

"That time is long gone." I looked her dead in the eye. "You're not her anymore." The hurt look still hadn't left her face. Maybe that was why I decided to give her mercy maybe not. "Now you better leave before I change my mind, and if you can't tell I don't lose."

She got the message as she started to retreat silently.

"And Ari?" I cringed at the nickname I had used for her when we were human.

She turned to face me again.

"Do yourself a favor and don't stick around town, don't make me regret letting you go."

And then she left without another word.

I waited a few minutes before retrieving my phone from my pocket and dialing Alice.

"_Hello?" _Alice answered a little worry in her voice.

"Hey, are you two alright?" I asked.

"_We're fine are you ok?"_

"Yeah, but I think it's best if we reschedule our evening. Where's Renesmee?"

"_She's sitting here with me, Edward and Bella."_

"We should get everyone back to the house."

"_Ok, we'll be there in five minutes, you sure you're okay?"_

"I'm fine, I'll see you soon. And Alice?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I'm truly sorry our evening was ruined."

"_Don't worry about it babe, I love you."_

I smiled. "I love you too."

I hung up the phone and sat down holding my head in my hands. I had a feeling Ariana wasn't going to heed my warning. If I could only remember one thing about her as a human it was determination, and I found it hard to believe she had lost that in this life. It wasn't over…not even close.


	2. Reality Can Really Suck

Alice had been right about it only taking five minutes, which didn't leave me much time alone with my thoughts before Edward was invading. It was less than an hour before everyone else was back and I began to explain the events that took place.

"Who is she?" Esme my mother asked concerned.

It was obvious that Edward already knew by the look on his face but he stayed quiet even when I failed to answer right away.

"Her name is Ariana…Whitlock." I closed my eyes because even though I knew it was her I still didn't want to accept it. "She's my sister. My baby sister."

I felt the emotions stir in the room, they ranged from fear to happiness, which I knew could only have come from Esme; she was the only one I knew who could make the best out of the worst.

"What did she want?" Rosalie questioned.

"You mean other then make me miserable?"

She gave me a dirty look she only reserved for people when they were being smart-asses.

"She wanted to be part of the family, live like us." I admitted. I didn't think anyone would actually think that was a good idea. But Carlisle did.

"And you turned her away? Jasper, that's one less vampire feeding on humans if she stayed." He stated a little disappointed at my rejection.

"Yeah Carlisle and if she stayed then we'll be down one daughter, niece, and granddaughter!" I snapped back. I didn't speak again until giving myself a second to find my calm again. "It would only be a matter of time before she slipped, and the odds are not held in Renesmee's favor." I pointed to Nessie stated the only too obvious fact, and I could tell everyone was thinking about that possibility.

"Surely with the gifts we possess it could be controlled." Carlisle tried arguing.

I smiled at the ignorance. "Carlisle we're not a bunch of wranglers. I mean what would you expect? Edward poking around her brain all the time, Alice watching for ever little hiccup and me just make her feel calm all day? Just look at the past, even with decades of practice I nearly painted the whole living room with Bella for Christ's sake!" I felt a little bad after I said it but I knew that Alice had enlisted Edward to help her keep the demon in me at bay for a long time if I was ever around humans. She never flat out told me but it became obvious and truth be told while I was very grateful for the extra help I was also a little annoyed and hurt that she didn't just tell me about it in the first place.

I could see that my last comment had stung a little for Bella still, we weren't the same for years after that- mostly on my part- but even when she became a vampire and much less fragile I still thought about what I almost did, what would have changed me forever I still couldn't bring myself to spend much time alone with her.

"If Ariana has anything from her human life that makes her dangerous at the least…and nuclear at the worst." I let that sink in for everybody. "And that's not including the years she was still alive to perfect that personality. She was twelve when I left, and even then I could see what she would become. For a human to be like her…it's…harmless. But a vampire…if she really wanted to she could decimate an entire town."

"The same could've been said about you once upon a time." Emmett added not really trying to sound smug but it still came out that way.

"You're forgetting one big difference: I could _feel_ everything Ariana doesn't, this is all just a game for her. I can't even put into words what I found in her emotions, or lack thereof. The Volturi feel more then she does." I said trying to get my point across but it didn't seem like it was. "I'm done talking about this; I'm going to my room." I got up from the couch not waiting for anyone to respond and stormed up the stairs. Once the discussion had begun Alice had remained very quiet in the corner and now I regretted leaving her down there but I wasn't going back out for a while. Whenever I was in one of my moods no one but her ever came in here and seeing as it was her room too I couldn't-nor did I want to- kick her out.

I sat in my wooden chair that was in the corner not bothering to remove the clothes Alice had thrown on it over the past few days yet again. Her scent always made me feel better so maybe it was a good thing I didn't move them. I could hear the small talk going on in the kitchen about my…sister. I tried to ignore it but found it very difficult until the footsteps coming up the stairs came to a stop in front of the closed door and it was what finally made me smile for the first time since I had encountered Ari.

"Its fine Alice, you can come in." I said turning from the window.

She cracked the door and stuck her head in with a small smile on her face. "I didn't know if you wanted to be alone or not." She had made her way through the rest of the small space before reclosing the door and dancing toward me to sit down on my lap. I wrapped by arms around her small waist and held her close taking in more of her sweet scent.

"The only alone time I prefer is the alone time I spend with you." I let a smile turn the sides of my lips up. Alice always made things better; I didn't know if it was her constant chipper mood or that I loved her entirely but she could always ease my worries enough to talk about it.

"Are you sitting on my Dolce & Gabbana blouse?" She accused.

"If I am it's your own fault for putting it in my chair. Again." I said trying to look underneath us.

"Yeah, but you like the way I smell." She smiled teasing me. "I leave them there on purpose. So that when you have a bad day if I'm not there at least they are." Her face sympathetic.

"You saw this coming then?" I asked a little hurt she hadn't spoke up sooner.

"I didn't know what you would be upset about or even that it would be tonight so I just started letting the clothes build up. Don't think I don't know that you like to smell my dirty laundry, I've caught your scent on them from time to time."

I guess I could really be upset about that, Alice's visions weren't an exact science and they could always change. So instead of speaking I simply placed a kiss on her forehead and let out a deep sigh.

The look on her face had turned serious and she whispered real softly so only we could hear. It was something we did often. "So are you gonna tell me why you really don't want Ariana here?"

I knew it wouldn't be long before she pried it out of me somehow and told her everything I was thinking and feeling, so now was as good a time as any.

"I remember a few things about my human life and the most clear are the ones with Ariana. When I left I made her a promise, one I never kept, and it gutted me for so long knowing that I never could make it up to her. But finally like other memories I just had to let it go and move on. So for me my baby sister died when she was twelve, she died the last time I saw her. The day I made that promise. It might not make sense but the whole time I was burning during the transformation I thought about her it's what kept me from sinking into the darkness. And seeing her like this and grown up it just…it's like she found the one little crack in the wall I surround myself with on the very first try and it's going to be the structures demise. And it would be so much worse if she stay's here and I know she would slip with Nessie, it would happen." In the back of my mind when it came to Renesmee's safety there was never enough for me, but I knew she could take care of herself. She also still had Jacob Black thanks to his 'Daily Phase Routine' to continue cheating old age and death. And I'll admit that over time I did get over my dislike of him and we became friends and then later we became family. It was just Ariana seemed capable of getting through all that if she felt like it and it scared the piss out of me.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?" She asked as she caressed my jaw line.

"Anything." I whispered back.

"Are you afraid Ariana will do something to Nessie or that her emotions will over power you and you'll do something to Nessie?"

I thought about that for a minute or two before answering. "Maybe both." From the day I met Alice one thing I never did was lie to her, and not just because she would see but because I trusted and loved her too much to do it so now was once again no different. "But Alice, just look and see she's bound to be up to no good." I insisted.

"I've tried looking; I can't see she won't make up her mind about anything." Alice said rubbing her temples as if her head truly hurt.

"Why would you tell me that right now?" I could do nothing but shake my head at her in shock. This was it I knew it, Ariana knew too much about us and was using it against me and my family. And all for what? For revenge? What did I really ever do to her outside tonight that didn't happen hundreds of years ago?

"Don't worry about it, I'll keep an eye out, I promise if I know anything you'll know okay?"

"Okay." I felt a little relief, Alice always made good on a promise because she never made one she knew she couldn't keep.

But if no one else was going to be prepared for coming storm at least I would be and I would hide it from everyone if it made them happy…except for Edward but I was sure he'd keep it to himself. God knows I kept the emotions I felt from him to myself, especially when I knew it would embarrass or piss him off the same was true for me.

"You know what else I saw happening?" She asked-still not breaking our small whispers-before placing soft kisses all across my face.

"What?" I returned her kisses by pulling her even closer if it was possible.

"That after you got done sitting in this chair you would pick me up and carry me to our bed, where I would just hold you until the sun came up." She was now twirling the longer hair on the back of neck around her finger.

"I would very much like that." I smiled at her.

"I love you Jasper no matter what you're going through, I always have, in all the ups and downs, in all the anger and tears you can't shed I always love you."

"And you can't even possibly begin to know what that means to me, you're my entire reason for existing. Every time I see your face I feel the same way I did the first time I saw you, like if it could have happened I would have thought I died and gone to heaven cause that's the only place I could see something so beautiful." I kissed her passionately before playing out the scene she had spoken of.

I wouldn't call myself a softy but the person I was with Alice was someone completely different from the one I was around everyone else, it was one of the many secrets only she knew. As I laid against her body in our bed she traced small circles on my back with one hand and played with my hair in the other. If I was capable of it I would have fallen asleep with my head against her chest while she soothed me but instead we just remained quiet and unmoved until the late morning hours began to pass us by rather than getting back up with the sun.


End file.
